


Clean Wings and Tummy Rubs

by ImKnotQueen



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Prompt Fill, Quiet, Stomach Ache, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 18:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17792924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImKnotQueen/pseuds/ImKnotQueen
Summary: Carla and Happy share a rare quiet moment together.





	Clean Wings and Tummy Rubs

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Fairy Tail' nor am I profiting from this.
> 
> Prompt: acceptable.

Tonight, her tomcat lacks any reason to conjure up bravery. Carla perches on a space the guild has deemed 'safe' in their newest game. Her wings require a cleaning deeper than either she or Happy can manage, but forbidding Wendy from participating isn't fair considering how much work she's been doing. Letting her play while she sits with dirty wings is a mild compromise. 

“I overdid it with the fish again,” Happy groans, stretching his arms over his head. “Carla, can I convince you to give me a tummy rub?” 

“I cannot control how much you eat, tomcat,” she sighs. “We discuss this every single meal.”

Happy's paws bat her arm. Scowling doesn't deter the hopeful eager expression on his face. “I'll groom your wings…” 

“We keep this a secret.”

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't intend on this being tooth-rotting sugary sweetness for everyone, but here we are.


End file.
